Solar cells are well known devices for converting solar radiation to electrical energy. A solar cell has a front side that faces the sun during normal operation to collect solar radiation and a backside opposite the front side. Solar radiation impinging on the solar cell creates electrical charges that may be harnessed to power an external electrical circuit, such as a load. Solar cells may be electrically connected to form a solar cell array. The solar cell array may be packaged to form a solar cell module, which may then be deployed in the field along with other solar cell modules.